1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to biofeedback techniques and equipment and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved biofeedback training method and associated system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biofeedback generally refers to an area of psycho-physiological research and applications by which a subject is able to exert conscious control over certain autonomic systems. In general, the bioelectric signal generated by specific physiological change is amplified and the information concerning the change is fed back to the subject in a form by which the subject is able to monitor the change and in this fashion learn to control the function.
Heretofore, instruments employed for this purpose have been capable of monitoring single body functions such as brain wave activity, skin temperature, muscular activity and the like. The subject thus is provided with biofeedback data with respect to a single function only or a number of separate feedback signals. While instruments available heretofore for this purpose have provided the necessary feedback data, they have been lacking the ability to give one feedback signal which gives a profile of the complete physiological condition of the subject.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and associated system capable of monitoring a plurality of physiological functions and providing feedback data for each function in one mode, or, in another mode providing feedback data only when some or all of the individual functions are in pre-selected states.